The Welcome Party
by Stinkfly3
Summary: "What about Dawn?" Kira asked. "Blame the Pokemon side of me," Mike guessed, then he pulled Kira in for a loving kiss. Note: This is a deleted scene from the Total Drama Remake Fanfic Series.


A/N: This one-shot is connected to my Total Drama Remake Fanfic Series, so things might get confusing if you haven't read it.

* * *

While The Radioactive Rats were sleeping, The Mutant Maggots had a welcome party for Kira, who was forced to switch teams with Jo courtesy of Chris. Fortunately, all of Kira's friends were on The Mutant Maggots, so she didn't have to compete against them anymore.

Unfortunately, things got worse as the night progressed. Anne Maria had to bring Dawn to the washrooms when she got sick, leaving Mike and Kira alone in the cabin. And after a few hours of waiting, the two teens got a bit bored.

"I don't think Dawn and Anne Maria are going to come back," Kira said.

"You think so?" Mike asked.

"It's been hours since they left," Kira said. "Do you want to kill some time?"

"What did you have in mind?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Kira began. "I always thought you were a cutie."

"Kira, you know I have a thing for Dawn," Mike said.

Kira groaned. "I know, but there's something about you that makes you soooooo irresistible."

Mike looked at Kira. Part of him might have been attracted to Dawn, but he knew why he suddenly thought Kira looked very pretty. "I guess it's because I'm the son of Legendary Pokemon Suicune," he said. "But we're half-asleep, so you'll probably forget I said that by tomorrow."

What Mike didn't know was that Kira WASN'T half-asleep, so she was definitely going to remember that. "Really?" she asked. "I guess that would explain why you punched Jo earlier today."

"Blame PokePuberty," Mike said with a shrug.

"Mike, I know what PokePuberty is," Kira said. "I'm not a human, remember? This is only my human avatar."

Mike approached Kira. "Of course," he said with a seductive smile. "No real human girl looks this beautiful."

"What about Dawn?" Kira asked.

"Blame the Pokemon side of me," Mike guessed, then he pulled Kira in for a loving kiss.

It didn't take long for Kira to kiss back. She took off her rubber sandals as Mike deepened the kiss. And soon, the two were laying on Mike's bed, kissing each other passionately. Kira had her hands on Mike's chest as he had one hand on her hips and the other hand on the side of her face.

Eventually, Mike took things to the next level. He broke the kiss as he started to take off Kira's nightgown. However, the young Serperior figured out what he was doing.

"Wait!" Kira yelped. "You can't see me naked!"

"You usually don't wear clothes," Mike pointed out. "So technically, you're naked most of the time." Then he took off Kira's nightgown and dropped it to the floor. He let out a low whistle, impressed with seeing Kira's exposed chest.

"Is it that bad?" Kira asked, unsure what the whistling sound was for.

"Not at all," Mike said. "You look gorgeous for a Serperior in a human body." He moved his hands to her breasts, gentling massaging them.

Kira let out an inhuman hiss as she moved one hand to the back of Mike's head, dragging her fingers through his hair. She used her other hand to unbutton his sleepwear shirt. But when she touched his muscular torso after taking his shirt off, Mike growled as he moved his hands to her back, accidentally scratching her.

Kira yelped in pain. "Mike, that hurt!" she said.

"Sorry about that," Mike said as he withdrew his hands.

Kira felt her own back, only to feel something wet on her hands. She was surprised to see blood on her fingertips. "Oh, treason!" Mike exclaimed. "Kira, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Kira asked. "SORRY? I'm treasoning bleeding! I better clean this off!" But as she tried to get up, she tripped over her feet and passed out due to exhaustion. And it wasn't long before Mike was out cold as well.

* * *

"What the heck happened in here?"

Kira woke up, only to see Anne Maria and Dawn standing in the cabin doorway. The young Serperior noticed she was on the floor naked, laying right next to Mike's bed.

Mike woke up, noticing he was only in his sleepwear pants. "Anne Maria?" he asked. "When did you and Dawn get here?"

"A while ago," Dawn answered. "We woke up in the washrooms."

That's when Kira realized what happened. The last thing she remembered was sitting in Mike's bed as he kissed her passionately, took off her nightgown, and...

"Mike, do you remember what happened last night?" Kira asked as she stood up, putting her nightgown back on in embarrassment.

"Not really," Mike admitted as he also stood up. "But I have this huge headache."

Kira sighed in relief as she put on her rubber sandals. "Just checking," she said.

"Come on, guys," Anne Maria said. "The other team's probably eatin' breakfast right now."


End file.
